


birthdays

by naturegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthdays, Dead Parents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: birthdays aren’t a thing in the Winchester household until Y/N comes along that is. what happens when she shows Dean that sometimes cake is better than pie





	birthdays

The Winchesters never really celebrated birthdays, I mean they didn't exactly grow up somewhere that you could easily bake a cake(not that John knew how to bake one anyway), Dean always bought Sam a little something and Sam usually bought the beer for Dean’s but it was never a big thing. Until they met Y/N, she had a family, and a relatively traditional one at that, until they all got murdered by demons of course; but that’s when she found the Winchesters, and she made it her job to show them some family traditions that they had missed out on. 

The first year she was hunting with them they moved into the bunker and she started cooking. Most nights she completely took over the kitchen, especially when she was drunk, 

“Hey! Boys come in here! I have a surprise…!” she would call out to the study every time.

“oh Lord, not again.” would be Deans response as he walked in to see Y/N giggling as she presented whatever that night’s concoction was, completely ignoring the mess she had made that took up the whole counter behind her. she was always so proud of what she made and rightly so, seeing as it was always delicious and there were rarely any leftovers- and if there were they never lasted long. one night Y/N got dean to some in and cook with her, and he would never let anyone know this but it was the best night of his life, it was the first time he felt like he had a real family. it was also the night he fell in love with her; this, however, he would tell her on a warm summer night many many years later.

The first time Dean’s birthday came around she didn’t even know it was happening until the end of the night.

“sit down Dean, It’s your birthday, I’m paying the tab tonight,” sam clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“thanks, man,” was Deans only acknowledgment of getting a year older. Y/N didn’s say anything at the bar because she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it in front of Sam if that’s not what Dean wanted. however, when they got back to the bunker she pulled him aside and gave him a big birthday hug, she pulled away slowly, never wanting to leave his embrace, before she walked away she wished him a happy birthday and gave him a kiss on the cheek making them both blush.

 

the next year on deans birthday she made him a cake; specifically, yellow cake with chocolate frosting, the cake her mother always made her. Y/N wanted to share that special part of her childhood with the Winchesters, although she did want to share more than just cake with the older brother. 

“you remembered?” he asked when she surprised him with beer and cake while he was doing research on a potential hunt.

“of course, and i made you a kick ass cake so you better appreciate it,” Dean always felt like he was more of a pie guy, but he wasn’t going to tell Y/N that and sound ungrateful so he cut himself a big piece and once he took the first bite he swore had never had cake that, and he loved it. I’m sure it helped that she had made it. the cake became a tradition that she brought to the bunker. one day she made a cake on a Tuesday. Just a normal Tuesday. or it was a normal day to anyone that wasn’t Y/N, to her it was the anniversary of her parent’s death and when she met the boys. That night Dean found her her drunk, in the kitchen, eating the cake straight from the platter with a fork. He knew something was wrong, he knew her better than anyone(although it didn’t take a mastermind to know that a crying woman is not a happy one). while his arms were wrapped around her waist he thought back to when they first met, and it dawned on him what day it was. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, it’s ok, shhh, shhh,” he whispered into her hair as he hugged her tighter, “i know this day sucks for you, and i will do anything to make you feel better, just tell me what to do,” he begged once she stopped sobbing.

“eat cake with me, that way i cant eat it all,” she handed him a fork. after a while of silent eating, she started telling stories about her parents.

“my mom, oh i made her so angry, i would always sneak out of my room in the middle of the night to eat my birthday cake and i would always have it as a meal while she was at work. she hated that. and yet she always said that it was my birthday cake, i could eat it how i wanted. God, she let me get away with so much stuff. like, the day she was murdered i tore through her closet leaving everything on the floor trying to find something to wear on a date, she new i was nervous so she didn’t even get on my case for using her spare key and doing it without her even being home. let alone having her permission.”

“why were you nervous” dean took another bite of his favorite cake.

“it was the first time i had a date after getting out of a really crappy relationship,” she took a huge bite and put her hand over her mouth so she could keep talking, “i feel terrible, i was happy to get the message that the cops needed me, i had to get out of that day-he was a creep- and i turned up at the police station i was still all dolled up,”

“i remember, you looked gorgeous.” deans face started to turn red and he tried to hide it by taking another bite.

“perv, my parents had just died, don’t hit on someone when you just told them their family was dead.” Y/N glared at him.

“i know, i wasn’t trying to be gross. but its something I’ve thought almost every day since..” Dean trailed off giving up hope on trying to hide his face.

“trust me, you weren’t the only one checking someone out that day,” she said very leadingly getting off her stool and walking over to him so that she was standing between his bent knees. his arms reflexively went around her waist. she leaned in closer, pausing and looking him in the eye to make sure he was ok with what she was about to do. she brought her hands so one was on his face and the other found its way to his hair and she crashed her lips into his with more passion than he had ever felt, in response Dean brought his arms around so that his hands touched the back of her shoulders and neck, his tongue ran along her lower lip showing that he wanted a deeper kiss. without hesitation, she opened her lips and let him in. they stayed like that for a while before Dean pulled away and looked at her with such a vulnerable caring look on his face that broke Y/N’s heart.

“wha…do you even know how long I’ve wanted to do that? and you beat me to it……” he smiled at her with all the love in his eyes radiating into her soul.

“oh honey, you could have done it anytime, but i guess I’m just ballsier than you.” she teased as she went in for another kiss. 

Y/N had made a home with the Winchesters and now she had found love with the elder brother. they became one of those couples that are somehow simultaneously disgustingly cute and always teasing/sassing each other. Sam was of course incredibly happy for Dean, but even he could only stand it for so long before making vomit noises and walking away. they were ok with that. just as Dean would tell Y/N about when he knew he loved her, she would tell him how she knew from the first time she saw him that he was her future.


End file.
